Registration Day
by Terrapin44
Summary: Dealings with the Koopa King were never easy, and this year was, unfortunately, no exception. (This was written as a prompt for a different website, where I go by a different username, but I have decided to submit it here, as well.)


I drew a breath and held it, as yet another not-so-subtle jab at, of all things, my weight, flew past my ears. Then again, thinking about it, it wasn't that bad. This actually wasn't one of his better insults. Don't get me wrong, it was still annoying, but then, when you've been adversaries for so long, you eventually learn to stop listening.

"Aw, what's the matter, Mario? You don't have anything to say to that? Gyah hah hah! What a chump!"

And, another one. I'll say one thing for the mighty King Bowser: whether it be world domination, capturing the Princess or petty insults, he is a stickler for following through on his plans. I let go of the breath I was holding and looked out one of the castle windows, doing my best to ignore the boisterous monster seated at the table a small distance away from me.

"Ahem. Excuse me, King Bowser?" Princess Toadstool's regal voice echoed throughout the room, "If you do not mind, could we get back to filling out the appropriate paperwork?" I let a soft, contented sigh escape my lips, quiet enough so no one would hear. Toadstool's voice was always very pleasant-sounding and soothing to my ears. I could honestly listen to her talk all day. I haven't told her this, however, and I'm still a little too nervous to say it. Who knows how she'd react if I did.

The Koopa King let out a hearty chuckle and turned his attention away from me and back towards the Princess. "Oh, Toadstool. There's no need to be so formal around me, baby. Do you even know how many times I've kidnapped you over the years? Heck, we've spent so much time together, we're practically roommates!" There was a short pause in his reply as he appeared to be considering the words he had just uttered. Then, as if struck by a realisation, he added, "Roommates who would make a **great** couple, don't you think? In fact, once we're done with everything here, what do you say the two of us go out on a date? I promise I'll make it worth your while."

As my gaze slowly moved back to the table, though Bowser's head was facing the Princess, I could see that he was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I took another deep breath in and out as I mustered as much patience as I could allow. I will admit, though, what patience I had already was beginning to waver. Toadstool smiled and glanced at me with a look that I could only describe as sympathetic and encouraging; it was sympathetic in that she well knew Bowser's comments were getting under my skin, but she was also silently praising my patience. It was as if she was saying, _'It is all right, Mario. Stand your ground as much as you can. You can do this. You are doing great.'_

"It is a tempting offer, however I am afraid I will have to decline," she said, turning her attention back to Bowser, "These registrations usually last throughout the day, and they are always so tiring, as I am usually the one in charge of the paperwork." She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "No hard feelings, as always."

Wow. There it was again. I stared at the Princess and shook my head. Just how in the world was…?

My thought was interrupted as the Koopa King cleared his throat loudly. Her rejection seemed to get to him a bit.

"Then again, I suppose I could just kidnap you right here, right now. It definitely hasn't stopped me before, you know." Sure enough, there was a slight irritation in his voice.

Toadstool smiled and let a soft laugh escape her lips. Curiously, there was no hint of smugness in it. She raised her hand and gestured towards me. "I know this well. But then again, why do you think Mario is here? The possibility of my being kidnapped even today of all days is not absent from my mind, I assure you. It is always better to be prepared."

I could almost hear Bowser's eyebrows furrowing. If he didn't want us to know he was losing his patience, he was doing a poor job of hiding it. He got up out of his chair and did his best to look intimidating. "Listen, babe…"

The turtle's words were cut short as, from seemingly out of nowhere, Toadstool's hand connected hard with the table. The sound was so loud it caused both Bowser and I to jump. Neither one of us were expecting that, and from from Princess Toadstool, of all people. The Princess glared furiously at the Koopa King. In that moment, I was sure that if looks could kill, Bowser would be dead for good, this time.

Then, all at once, her expression softened completely as she closed her eyes. "…Please forgive me. I lost myself for a moment." She spoke with a tone of voice that said she was deeply sorry for what she had just done. She then opened her eyes and stared at Bowser once more, speaking authoritatively. "King Bowser, I will ask you one more time: would you and your minions like to be a part of the Mushroom Kingdom's Annual Kart Racing Event this year or not? If so, I would suggest you please be professional about this and start acting like the main representative of the Dark World that you are. If not," she gestured to me again, **"I suggest you leave."**

The Koopa King stared at the Princess with a fearful look on his face. "S…sure. No p-problem. Sorry about that." With that, he meekly sat back down in his chair, picked up his pen (it made me inwardly chuckle to see Bowser's oversized hands attempt to pick up a small writing implement) and began scribbling through the necessary paperwork. Toadstool sighed and smiled, first to me, then to Bowser, as she picked up her own pen and began writing through the documents that Bowser had yet to get through. And so, the day passed by with no further incident.

Through all of this, I couldn't help but shake my head in amazement at the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler. With how much trouble Bowser had been causing over the years, it was hard to fathom how she would want the Koopa Klan as participants in anything, much less Kart Racing. Every year, she would extend her invitations to Bowser, and every time, things would turn out the same way: Bowser being unpleasant and the Princess taking things in stride. This was yet another example of the Princess' forgiving nature. Despite everything, she would always forgive the Turtle King's transgressions, no matter how deplorable they were. Clearly, her powers of forgiveness were without equal. It reminded me that I still had a very long way to go, in that regard. It wouldn't be happening anytime soon; Bowser and I never did see eye to eye, but perhaps someday, I would find it in my heart to do the same.

Only time would tell.


End file.
